Leave Me Out There
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: Tohru overhears Kyo talking to this girl. Who is she and why is she important? Rated T for slight violence and some language
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So second story! WOOHOO! If you reviewed or read my other story "Face the Music" then thank you! TohruXKyo for this chappter story. I do NOT own Fruits Basket even though that is a dream!**

It was a Sunday. A normal Sunday, no different from any other one. Shigure was writing his novel, Kyo and Yuki were fighting about leeks, but where is Tohru? *achoo* '_I hate being sick. Might as well get up for the day'_ As Tohru makes her way down the stairs she skips the last step. *hmpf* "Miss Honda are you all right?" "Just peachy" Tohru snapped just a little at Yuki, taken back by her tone Yuki asks "Are you sure you are okay?" "Yeah… sorry for snapping at you." "It's alright." "So! Tohru what is for breakfast?" Shigure looked like 5 year old asking for ice cream "Oh, actually I came down to tell you that I'm not feeling well so can you guys manage to make something? If not then I can probably whip something up." "Miss Honda it's alright go lie down. I'll bring you some miso soup later and some medicine." "WHAT!? I CAN'T EAT THE RATS COOKING!" "Shut it you stupid cat. I guess you can just starve instead." "Um guys I'm gonna head upstairs to sleep. Shigure, when they stop this tell them I went upstairs and to be quiet." "Will do!" Shigure started to scream at Kyo and Yuki to shut up. "GUYS! TOHRU WENT UP STAIRS SO SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" *silence* "That's better. NOW! To make breakfast!"

~With Tohru up in her room~

From Tohru's room she could hear everything they were saying from Kyo insulting Yuki to Shigure yelling at both of them to stop breaking stuff. Tohru let out a sigh _'when will they stop' _About an hour or two later Tohru finally awoke just as Kyo entered her room with some soup and medicine "Uh… Shigure and Yuki are out buying more food and medicine so here." Kyo sets the tray down next to her "Thanks. I'm sorry for being a bother. I'll make it up to you guys when I get better!" "Okay, okay but just calm down and eat. Leave the tray in the hallway." "Thanks again!" Tohru then devoured the soup. "That was actually good!"

~Couple days later~

"Bye Shigure I'm off! Where are Kyo and Yuki?" "Kyo already went and I'm not sure where Yuki is." "Okay! Your breakfast is in the kitchen! Bye" "Bye" As Tohru is walking through the woods she hears Kyo talking to someone. "We shouldn't keep this a secret." Then a female voice popped in "Only for a little longer." "Fine but Tohru can definitely not find out! Got that?!" "HAI!" "Good let's get to school before we are late." "Okay" _'I was stupid to actually think he had feelings for me. He is always rude to me and lately he has been distant.'_ Tohru didn't know but she now had a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

~At School~

"Hey Tohru!" Arisa and Saki said at the same time "hey guys…" "Damn girl what's wrong?" "Her electric waves show she is upset. Who is the cause of this?" "It's nothing guys just forget about it." "Whatever you say." The rest of the day at school went pretty normal except she never did see Yuki and Kyo didn't even look or say 'hi' to her once today "Tohru-chan!" Momiji yells through the halls "Oh, hey Momiji, Haru" "What's wrong Tohru! Did something happen?" "No, it's nothing to worry about I uh… got a 'C' on my math test." _'I'm a horrible liar'_ "Well, okay! Bye Bye!" Tohru arrives home after work around 6 ish. "I'm home! I'll be making dinner!" no answer _'That's weird. Oh well should start making dinner now.'_ Tohru turns on some music and starts to cook. "DINNER IS DONE!" Tohru hears a door open and then Kyo appears "what's for dinner?" "Smoked salmon with rice. Yours is in the kitchen. I'm not hungry so I'm going to bed." "Whatever." _'What's up with her?' 'I can't look at him right now. At least he talked to me but what was with that tone? He sounded irritated.' _ Tohru goes to her room and after a little while she starts to get sleepy. "Good night mom"

**R&R**

**~Glob out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this long update but my life has totally went from happy to belh… I decided to lighten up all of your days so here is Chapter 2! I do NOT own Fruit Baskets.**

The next day started off like any other day. Tohru got dressed and went downstairs and started on breakfast. "COME ON GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY!" As soon as she said breakfast she could hear rustling and yelling. "MOVE IT RAT!" "MAKE ME!" And then a fight broke out…. Kyo punched Yuki and then Yuki kicked him and it was all over. "Good Morning Miss Honda! Sorry you had to witness that." "It's fine really." They all ate in silence but Shigure was not present. "Where is Shigure?" "Still sleeping of course. That dog is so lazy!" Kyo had answered semi calm. "Well, I'm done so I'm going to go to school. Bye" "Wait Miss Honda let me walk you to school just give me a minute to get my stuff together." Okay." Yuki ran upstairs to grab his backpack. "So, do you like the rat or something?" "No… Why are you asking anyway?" "It's nothing." Tohru and Kyo sat there in an awkward silence until Yuki came down. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's head out." "Okay. Bye Kyo" "Wait I'm going too." "You stupid cat! Stay here! This is my time with Miss Honda." Tohru and Yuki set off to go to school for the day leaving Kyo behind.

"Miss Honda, is Kyo making you upset?" "Yeah… I saw him with a really pretty girl and they were talking about how to keep things secret and don't tell me what is happening." "I see." By this time Tohru had a few tears so Yuki took action and embraced her in a hug. He proceeded to even steal a kiss in the deal. Tohru didn't back away or refuse, she just stood there stunned at what was happening. "Sorry, I got carried away." "It's fine" The pair continued their walk to school. As the entered they spotted Kyo talking to that girl. Yuki couldn't hear what they were saying but could make out a couple of words by reading his lips, 'Tohru', 'Love', and 'surprise' were the words. Yuki grabbed her hand and walked right by them. He made sure Kyo was jealous. Yuki knew Kyo was in love with Tohru just by watching them interact. It was a big surprise when Tohru told him why she was upset.

"So, Miss. Honda, what is troubling you lately?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course." "Well, I like Kyo and I saw him flirting with this girl and they were talking about not telling me something. I know it's bad to get jealous but why can't he tell us. If he would just say for sure he is dating her then I can move on but if he won't tell anyone then I don't want to be 'that girl'" "What do you mean by 'that girl'" "The girl that got in between a couple and was the girl who just couldn't her legs shut." "Tohru, you will never be perceived as that. I can promise you." "Ok, but what are we going to do about Kyo? What if she accidentally hugs him and then he turns into a cat?" "I'll talk to him when he gets home." "Thanks Yuki, you are always so nice." Tohru got up and hugged Yuki, totally forgetting the curse. "I'm so so sorry Yuki! I totally forgot! I'm so stupid!" "Calm down Miss. Honda, no need to worry!" "Oh ok! You can call my Tohru, we have known each other for quite a while." "Ok Tohru!" Tohru and Yuki got up to walk to their classrooms. "I'll be heading to my class, have a wonderful day Tohru!" "You too!" Kyo was watching the conversation and Yuki spotted him. Yuki decided to put a small kiss on her forehead. When his lips touched her head Kyo's expression turned into anger.

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled out but she just ignored him. It would be better to ignore him so her feelings could run away to another place. When Tohru didn't answer Kyo got up and went to her desk, "Hey Tohru, I was talking to you." Tohru got up and exited the room, since they still had about 10 minutes until homeroom started. Right before she could leave Kyo grabbed her wrist, "Let go Kyo" "What's wrong?" Kyo spun her around so she was facing him and he could see tears at the corners of her eyes. "I said let go" "No, something is wrong."

**It's short, I know… Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
